


Take Your Pick, Wolfboy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [22]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood licking, Fighting, Hurt Adam, M/M, Mild Blood, Werewolf Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I could just say thank you and leave… or I can show you how 'grateful' I really am,”</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” he smirked slowly, his confidence seeming to grow as this continued. He wondered how confident he’d be above him, using him like a cheap whore. He really hoped it’d be as fun as he’d imagine.</p><p>“Awesome. So, my car, your place, or forest floor. Take your pick, wolfboy,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pick, Wolfboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> By the way, I take full responsibility for the fact that I have you writing up the oddest of pairings!! I've infected you with 'what the fuck pairing'. Mwahahaha xD Sorry there's not much at all to the sexy side of this, but it got long without me actually realizing xD

Adam grunted in pain as his back hit the ground, stones and gravel digging into his back on impact. He frantically turned onto his side and then chest, reaching up above him to grab at his long, silver knife that had been thrown a second ago. The hunter nearly had it, his fingers just touching it when his ankles were grabbed and he was dragged back and turned over. He clenched his teeth and threw his hands up, pressing them to the guys’ chest as he growled and snarled over him, trying to get at his neck. He’d been sent on a werewolf hunt that had gone wrong, and he was stupidly out there in the dark, in the middle of the night. And… on a full fucking moon. He was told it was a wolf, but the animal attacks were actually vampires. His machete was in the car, having left it there, thinking that this’d be a simple silver sword and silver bullets thing. And fuck, was he wrong.

“A bit unprepared, aren’t you, hunter?” the thing growled down at him, grinning widely and showing his damn fangs. Adam managed to get his boot up, pressing it up to the vamps’ mid-section and tried to push back against him.

“Eat a dick!” he strained to say back, groaning under his breath and through clenched teeth. He was strong, seriously strong and he was having trouble trying to hold him back. Adam could feel his muscles struggling against the vampire, forcing him to put more force and strength into holding the basterd off.

“I’d rather eat _you_!” the thing beamed down at him, hissing with his bared fangs. This type of vamp was actually one he’d never seen before. Hunting with his brothers gave him his first meet with one and they didn’t have the two fangs and weird as fuck veiny eyes.

“Not happening!” Adam yelled back, his voice straining again as he turned his head away, the vampire getting just a few inches closer. His arms were getting tired and his leg wasn’t in the best place to actually push him away.

He flailed out when his wrists were grabbed and held in a vice like grip above his head on the dead leafy ground. His heart was hammering in his chest and he tensed everything when the vampire leaned in too close, only an inch or two from his neck and then he screamed, his voice travelling and cracking when the teeth pierced his skin and dug in. He could feel the wetness leaking from his neck, dripping like thick water. He tried to struggle, kicking his legs out and trying to get his hands out of the vamps grip and arching his back to try and throw his weight. But all he could really do was scream and struggle. Over and over. It felt like ages they’d been laying there, his blood slowly leaving him.

Adam could feel his body getting heavier and heavier, everything starting to relax. But then the fangs left his neck and he was left panting harshly and still trying to struggle.

“ _Shit_!” and then he was gone, the vampire was gone and there was a blur, fast like the creature, but it was smaller, brown, and then Adam was left alone, lying on the floor panting for a few seconds. He squeezed his eyes closed and groaned, trying to get up, but only managing to get up onto his elbows, frantically looking around before trying to turn over onto his front. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees, panting while leaning up and sitting on his heels for a second.

“Damn…” he winced, reaching a hand up to his neck and feeling the blood ooze through his fingers, spreading over his digits. He pulled back to see the red all over them, making a face before huffing and trying to stand. Adam actually managed it, even though he was swaying harshly back and forth. He used a tree for leverage, his hand reaching out for it and then he reached out for the next one, and the next. He let out a little _‘whaa’_ when he suddenly got dizzy and missed the next tree, landing on his elbows and knees again. “Son ofa bitch,” he groaned, ducking his head and closing his eyes as he reluctantly lowered himself to the ground, wanting to lie down for a second and catch his breath. He knew which way his car was, but he’d never make it like this, not without taking a few breaks in between.

Adam cleared his throat and tried to push himself up again. He had no idea where his knife was, he’d lost it somewhere and didn’t actually care at that point. He wanted and needed rest. He’d try to find it another time. Maybe tomorrow, when he’d had a good night's sleep and had his machete set on him.

The hunter huffed and felt his head spin, forcing him to close his eyes again. He carefully dropped himself to the side and shifted until he was sitting back against a tree, his head dropped forward and his legs bent at the knee and spaced apart. He tried to relax, tried to take a breath, but it wasn’t helping the headache at all, the pain in his neck was stinging coldly, making him reach his hand up again, to cover it, _like that would help_. Adam swallowed thickly and tilted his head back, his skull knocking against the tree trunk. A few minutes, he just needed a few-...

His heart began to hammer and he took a slow breath, swallowing again and he gradually opened his eyes, looking to his side at the feeling of being watched, stared at.

He was, in fact, being stared at… by a wolf. An actual, on all fours with a snout, wolf. It was little, but he could see the muscle under that thick fur. Young, but strong and fast. Maybe this thing was why the vamp made a run for it. He smelt a wolf or some shit. Wasn’t there an old lore that Wolves could hurt Vampires? He remembered something about it when Bobbi was training him after they got him out of hell.

Adam breathing picked up when it took a step towards him, being agile and calm as it got closer, seeming a bit guarded along with being curious. It was sniffing the air, its nose sticking out towards him and the hunter couldn’t do a damn thing. He was still way too disoriented and weak from the blood draining not even a few minutes ago. He wouldn’t be able to run or fight this thing.

He kept a close eye on it as the wolf rounded to dead ahead of him, like it was making sure he could see what it was doing or where it was. It was being cautious. The creature gradually started getting closer again, taking a step after another and then another and another. Soon, it was a few meters away, its head lowering and staring up at him, like it was trying to show that it wasn’t a threat. Was it a young, naive one or something? Did it not see humans as threats? It’d be a pretty stupid little wolf if that was the case. ...maybe it was a tamed one. If so, then it wasn’t afraid of him. Thankfully, hopefully.

“Awesome life I’m living right now,” he hesitated, watching as the wolf stopped and eyed him, its ears flicking and its head tilting, like it was listening. Yeah, tamed. “I _literally_ got dragged outta hell, just to pick up the family business and hunt monsters,” it was still listening, its ear flicking when he stopped. “Can probably tell I’m slowly going crazy from bloodloss… I’m talkin’ to a damn wolf,” he was talking to himself, more so on that last sentence. “ _I hate my life_ ,” he dropped his head back against the log again, hearing and feeling the rough impact. “And to top it off, fuckin’ vampire bit me,”

As soon as he said it, the wolf moved, getting closer to him and eyeing his hand, the one of his neck. He knew the wolf must’ve seen it anyway, but it was when he said it that the creature took action, or whatever. It shifted closer, moving to sit right up against him, between his leg. Its lower stomach was pressing into his crotch as it got up and rested a paw on his chest, the other placed in the leafy dirt on the outer side of his hip. It leaned up and licked at his hand, the red smearing a little, getting wet. It licked and licked until he moved his hand hesitantly, then starting to lick at the actual wound. He wasn’t moving anytime soon and he wasn’t sure if he’d get an infection from this, but he wasn’t going to move a wolf. He liked living, sort of. He wouldn’t stop a fucking wolf from doing something...

\----------

So, the licking wasn’t too bad. The cold sting was gone and he was feeling a little better after relaxing and letting the wolf do whatever it wanted. He wasn’t too disoriented now and he could see without anything blurring. Hell, the animal even licked his hand clean of the blood afterwards and just sat there between his legs, staring up at him. It was odd that it just stayed there, pressed close into him, but he wasn’t too bothered now that he knew he wouldn’t be eaten.

Adam hadn’t actually realized until recently that it was starting to get lighter, the dark navy lightening up to a dim light blue, like it was just passed 5 in the morning or something. It wasn’t too dark and he could actually see little details around him now.

“I gotta get going, pooch,” he gestured to the wolf that was still staring at him. “You mind?” he carefully reached his clean hand up to the animals furry chest putting a bit of pressure into it to show that he wanted to get up. It didn’t move though, it just stayed there, almost seeming comfortable there.

“Whoa hey!” he spoke in surprise when the wolf suddenly ducked its head nosed at his trouser, right into the seams of his crotch. And instantly, Adam made to stand up, using the tree for help before actually stepping away and trying to walk. The wolf was making it hard though, getting too close to him and getting under his feet. “Dude, c’mon. I need to get outta here before that basterd decides to come back,” he frowned, seeing the wolf thankfully stop and sit. He shook his head and continued walki-

Adam suddenly stopped, pausing completely at the cracking sounds, like bones breaking and snapping and- The hunter whirled around and stared at the… the… what the actual fuck!

The wolf was deformed, gradually growing and shedding and-, there was skin, human skin replacing it and his breath stopped short, beginning to pant harshly with his heart hammering faster and faster and he was scared that it’d break through his ribs. A human, the wolf was a hurt looking guy now, crouched on the floor while whimpering and panting worse than he was.

“It won’t… come back,” he panted, gradually taking his time to get up onto his hands and knees, his head still dropped so he couldn’t see his face yet. But he at least seemed fine-... werewolf? Was this why he was forced to come here? The animal attacks were the vampires, but there was a wolf here.

“Do I have to shoot you?” that seemed to get the guys attention. He looked up at him, seeming not at all surprised. He eyed him, like when he first got closer in that wolf form of his. “I only hunt the bad ones,” Adam supplied. “If you haven’t killed or hurt anyone, I don’t have a bullet with your name on it,” he reached his hand behind him and pulled the gun out of the back of his trousers, showing the wolf his weapon.

“I help kill the bad guys too. That vampire that bit you is gonna die,” he strained to say as he stood up, and _my god_ -. The guy was completely naked… he wasn’t complaining, he looked undoubtedly fit and strong. And Adam wasn’t oblivious to a really attractive guy- _Dammit, he’s a werewolf, you idiot_. He inwardly shook his head. He’d heard enough about Sam and Deans’ mistakes when sleeping with the supernatural. Hell, Sam even slept with a werewolf, a feral one or whatever and he had to kill her. Though the difference would be that Adam wouldn’t get attached.

“You killed him?” he raised a brow and relaxed. He didn’t seem to be hostile, and definitely not towards him. If anything, he was just calm and letting him know that thing that bit him was dead. So… was he looking after him before? The licking? Cleaning the blood away and staying close? Was he caring for him and protecting him?

“I bit him, I infected him. He’s got a day at most,” so the bite would take a day to effect him and then he’d be dead. Pretty cool. It was like a slow acting poison. “But, yeah, I guess I killed him. I sealed his death, or whatever,” he shrugged, and Adam just relaxed further, his gun loosely held in his lax grip. This guy wasn’t a threat to him. The guy seemed tamed, calm, not bothered that he was there and was actually talking casually to him, even if he was as naked as the day he was born. He didn’t seem to care about that part at all. Though, he was still completely confused and curious about why he smelled his groin earlier.

“Why’d you sniff my crotch?” he seemed to have pretty good control over himself, so he wasn’t sure if it was something he should shoot him for or if he… well, there wasn’t really an ‘ _or_ ’ here. He sniffed his crotch, what else was there?

“I uh… I don’t have as much control in my other form, so that was… sort of an instinct move,” he sounded like he wished Adam had forgotten about that part. He would laugh if it wasn’t him who’d been sniffed. And he was saying that he didn’t have the control at that moment and just decided to rub his nose right into his groin...

“Instinct move?” he asked with his brow knitting, he was curious and wasn’t completely sure what it meant. It sounded like something wolves did, since he’d said ‘ _instinct_ ’, so he’d automatically thought about dogs when they wanted to crotch sniff. Wolves probably did the same, so, did that mean that it carried on into the werewolves? Or, _this_ type of werewolf?

“I just did it without control, because…” he seemed hesitant now, looking away and glancing back. “You smell nice, there,” he nodding his head at Adam, gesturing towards his lower half.

“So… you’re saying that… my crotch smells nice?” the hunter raised his brow high, staring at the guy as he looked away and seemed like he was biting the inside of his lip. The shrug added to that actually made it sort of adorable. But he knew that if this went to sex, Adam would definitely want to bottom. Seriously, just look at that body. “You wanna sniff me again?” the guy shot him a look, confused and pissed like he thought that the hunter was messing with him, or maybe teasing him. “Or would you rather do it the human way and have sex with me?” if he stared any harder, he was sure that he’d have holes through him.

“You being serious?” yeah, he totally was. Adam reached behind him and slotted the gun back in his trousers, his hand falling and then being crossed loosely over his chest.

“I don’t plan on shooting you and I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna eat me,” he tilted his head just a little and cocked his hip to the side, eyeing him slowly purposefully from head to toe. He was showing his interest. “So, I could just say thank you and leave… _or_ I can show you how _grateful_ I really am,”

“I like the sound of that,” he smirked slowly, his confidence seeming to grow as this continued. He wondered how confident he’d be above him, using him like a cheap whore. He really hoped it’d be as fun as he’d imagine.

“Awesome. So, my car, your place, or forest floor. Take your pick, wolfboy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!!!


End file.
